Littlepip
Littlepip is a female unicorn and the lead protagonist of Fallout: Equestria. She was once a resident of Stable 2 where she worked as a PipBuck technician. Background Littlepip was born in Stable 2, approximately 200 years after the Great War. She worked as an apprentice PipBuck technician before she broke out of the Stable in search of Velvet Remedy. Personality Littlepip is a smart unicorn, prone to witty remarks, both voiced and not (plus often trepassing into colorful swearing territory). and is often able to formulate effective plans, both for herself and for her team. She is incredibly curious and investigative, often to the point of derailing her journeys to explore new places, and to the point of her teammates calling this a 'vice' on occasion. This suits her skills with hacking into Terminals (and pre-war technology in general), and with picking any kind of locks. She is very kind-hearted, and coming from a protected environment like a Stable is, she has a strong idea of right and wrong (at least initially). This couples with her natural bravery to lead her into foolhardy head-dives, seemingly impossible rescues, and overall dangerous missions just to help someone. Littlepip does possess a fine amount of natural charisma, and has managed to gather a (very) diversified group of Wasteland warriors under a single banner, with her as the appointed leader (even if mostly for plot reasons). Littlepip is a fillyfooler (namely, a lesbian), and has earned herself the love and respect of Homage. Appearance Apart from being female and being smaller than regular ponies not much else is known about her physical appearance, as it is left deliberately vague. The image used on this page is the most common fan interpretation. It is clearly stated, however, that her cutie mark is a PipBuck. Skills Littlepip is skilled with all kinds of 'small' guns, possesses a large array of such weapons, and uses her S.A.T.S. with those with noteworthy prowess and to great advantage during combat. Among her favourite weapons are Little Macintosh, the Zebra Rifle, and her Sniper Rifle. She has had brief experience with melee weapons, unarmed combat and energy weapons. Littlepip possesses great skills in stealth, and is often able to avoid combat to a great extent. This is also one of the reasons why she often travels light, dressed in her armoured Stable suit. She possesses skills in dealing with all kinds of closed locks that are far superior to those of most other Wastelanders, and the same can be said for her abilities in terminal hacking. Despite the lack in variety of spells available, her telekinesis skills have been brought to fair and creative use during the story, including crushing an alicorn under a boxcar, picking several locks with no tools, creating makeshift levitating stepping stones, and choking ponies to death by squeezing their throats, and lifting a pack of hellhounds far into the sky to fall to their death. Moreover, her telekinetic power has grown exponentially during the chapters, to the point where she is able to levitate entire slabs of stone or crumbled wall sections with ease, not to mention having mastered the difficult art of self-levitation and flight. Exposure to the 'Black Book' has expanded Littlepip's abilities with for lack of a better term, blood magic. Similar to how several Alicorns have used blood born weapons to attack, Littlepip has also gained the ability to craft blood into seemingly physical objects, including spears and hardened bandages or casts. It is unknown if this is an element of her increasingly powerful telekinetics or if it's a completely new spell. Through continued exposure to 'Taint' Littlepip has gained a few mutations, their exact effects are as yet still unknown. It is known that she doen't seem to suffer any of the negative effects of prolonged radiation exposure. Indeed, prolonged exposure actually seems to heal her in a similar fashion to Alicorns, Ghouls and Balefire Phoenixs. This regeneration has actually allowed her to regrow a severed limb. Relationships [[Velvet Remedy|'Velvet Remedy']] - Littlepip first saw Velvet Remedy at a birthday party for Stable Two's Overmare's daughter's birthday, and has fostered a crush on her ever since. They first met when Velvet Remedy brought in her PipBuck for repairs, allowing her to escape while it was in Littlepip's possession. Immediately following the opening of Stable Two, the relationship was one sided as Littlepip envisioned herself as Velvet Remedy's rescuer, while Velvet's resolve to forever be free of Stable life allowed her to emotionally detach from everyone she had known. Shortly after finding her at Appleloosa, responsibility turned around as Velvet Remedy would repeatedly bring Littlepip back from the brink of death. Velvet Remedy assumes a near maternal role in Littlepip's life, acting as a moral compass and showing concern for her well being. This, to her initial dismay, prevents the sort of closeness that Littlepip had always dreamed of. [[Calamity|'Calamity']] - Calamity can be seen as the Right-Hand man for Littlepip being with her since he first shot her with 4 bullets and almost killing her. Feeling sorry for what he has done he continues to travel with her and being a strong support for her when times get rough, both in and out of combat. They are very close to each other, and his faith in her as a leader and a friend is nothing short of unshakeable. SteelHooves - Knows more about his past than the rest of the group. Because of this, Littlepip has forged somewhat of a healthy relationship with Steel. [[Xenith|'Xenith']] - Rescued her from Red Eye. She often mentions that Littlepip is responsible for her life until she says otherwise. Xenith's knowledge of old Zebra potion brewing allowed her to produce a potion capable of strengthening LittlePip even further. [[Homage|'Homage']] - Littlepip's marefriend. Orginally inspiration under the guise of DJ PON3 over the airwaves. Her music and image building news of LittlePip's endevours was met with equal parts embarrassment and anger. Notes & Trivia *Here's a description of the character provided from the author herself. *Kkat has released her official character sheet for Littlepip you can find it here. *Since Kkat kept herself very close to actual Fallout 3 mechanics (with occasional additions from FO, FO2 and FONV), a collaborative fan guessing of Littlepip's character sheet has been compiled, complete with all perks and notes of relevance. (Original by SaladMuffin) Connection to Fallout universe Littlepip seems to be based on the Lone Wanderer, the PC of Fallout 3. Examples include that both left a Stable (Vault in the Fallout universe) to chase after someone, and she is also given an Armored version of a regular Stable jumpsuit, just like the Lone Wanderer. She also shares many perks and adventures parallel to the Lone Wanderer's. Gallery Littlepip.jpg 33117 - fallout equestria fanfic art Littlepip.png equestrian_wasteland_by_idess-d3ins9f.jpg Category:Characters Category:Fallout: Equestria Main Cast Category:Unicorns